The invention relates to a receptacle having selflocking closure means and is made from a single paperboard blank appropriately scored for fold assembly.
Hot melt adhesive materials are customarily poured into receptacles in a liquid state at temperatures up to 375.degree. F. The material is then allowed to cool to form a solid block within its receptacle. Heretofore, when the receptacles were made of paperboard, the contents had to be at least partially cooled before closure and sealing with an adhesive-type tape. The procedure required provision for cooling area and involved extra handling which not only contributed to the total cost of the product, but also exposed the contents to some risk of possible contamination. At the point of use, knives were necessary to undo the tape sealed closure to effect release of the block of adhesive material. Paper residue and tape fibers often accompanied the released block as contaminants having a deleterious effect on the resultant product. It is generally an object of this invention to provide an improved paperboard receptacle for use with hot melt adhesives and which is formed from a single blank wherein means for self-locking closure for the receptacle from a part of the blank. It is contemplated that the receptacle of this invention may well have other and diverse uses.